Addicted
by blind-runaway
Summary: Kya finds out her older brother is on drugs. It's only a matter of time before the rest of her family and friends find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK. I was inspired by the TV show Breaking Bad, and decided to put the characters of LoK/ATLA in some of those similar conflicts.


**This came into my head after watching Breaking Bad and finding out that someone else in my family is on drugs. DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA, or LOK. And I'm glad to say that I don't. We know this by now. So yes, this story was inspired from the conflicts that arise in other TV shows, and a very small conflict in my own life, I just brought the problems to the characters of ATLA/LoK. I told you I don't write about anything other than ATLA/LoK. I get inspirations from other shows and what not, but I'll never not write about ATLA/LOK OF COURSE, THAT'S WHERE THE WEED PART COMES FROM... Oh god if I found out that anyone in my family smoked or snorted meth, I don't even know WHAT I would do. Anyway...**

**Kya finds out the Bumi smokes weed and deals meth.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Secrets**

* * *

"How long have you known about this?" The lady at the front desk asks the young teenage watertribe girl.

"About a year," She admits.

"What's the person's age?" The lady asks.

"He's twenty," Kya says with a nod of her head.

"Do you have any relations with this person?" The lady asks.

"Yes," Kya says in a low tone, "I've known him all my life."

"What's his relation to you?" The lady asks, "Life long friend, boyfriend, brother, cousin...?"

"Brother," Kya says.

"His name please," The lady demands in a formative tone.

Kya pauses. _Do I really want to turn in my own brother?_ She thinks.

"Miss?" The lady at the front counter asks. "His name?"

_Don't do it, Kya! This is your brother. Why would you put your family in this situation?_

_Do it, Kya! Do it for the good of your family. Do it for the good of the world._

A tear rolls down her cheek. She looks down at the surface of the desk she stands in front of. She can feel the lady sitting in front of her just staring, but she doesn't dare look up. Her eyes travel to the wall, then the door, then the welcome sign of the door.

_Welcome to the office of the_ _D.E.A (Drug Enforcement Administration) We are open 24 hours a day. Visiting hours are from 10 AM - 3PM. You can call our toll free number or stop in to report any crimes. We are not currently hiring._

She turns around. She can't read it any longer. She wipes the unexpected tears that roll down her cheek, and finally looks up.

"Miss, are you okay?" The lady asks.

"I'm sorry," Kya says, "I got carried away. What was it that you were asking?"

"His name?" The lady repeats.

"Oh..." She sighs.

_Enough with the time wasting non-sense. Just do it. Get it over with._

"His name is Bumi," Kya admits.

* * *

It's a warm autumn day and the sun is just about to set. Its golden orange rays shine through each window of the air temple on Air Temple Island. Dinner is cooking, the kids are off doing their own thing. Katara sits at the table, waiting for the pot of hot water to reach its boiling point.

Kya walks into Bumi's room, and stands beside him while he sits at his desk, glancing out of the window.

"Ahem," Kya says, grabbing his attention.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Bumi says with a chuckle.

"Yeah," She says sarcastically. "Anyway, I came in here to ask you something."

"Shoot," Bumi says lazily.

She inhales deeply, "Well-"

She automatically stops in mid-sentence.

"Oh my goodness!" She shrieks, "What is that awful smell?"

"What smell?" Bumi asks, his face flushing bright red.

"I don't know!" Kya shouts, "It just smells like a thousand skunk-ferrets ran through here! Or did Momo get sprayed by a skunk and decide to linger around in here for a while?"

"Kya shut up!" Bumi demands quickly, "You're going to give me away!"

"What?" She asks.

"Mom, Dad, Tenzin... They don't know!" Bumi's voice turns into a warning whisper.

"Know-"

It took Kya barely a minute to figure it out.

She gasps, "You smoke?"

"Shut up!" Bumi says, clapping a hand around her mouth.

"Get off of me!" She shrieks.

"Kya, calm down please!" He pleads silently.

"I can't believe this!" Kya shouts

"Please, just stay quiet," Bumi orders.

"What-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He screams.

Kya flinches at the sudden and unexpected rise of his voice.

"Mom, Tenzin, and dad... They don't know, okay? Try to keep something a secret for once," Bumi orders, "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Well..." Kya says, looking up decisively, "Sure, if it's only weed."

Bumi sighs in relief, "Oh thank the spirits, Kya. I'm so glad you've decided to keep your mouth shut for once."

Kya smiles, "Anything for my older brother."

But something about that smile makes Bumi doubtful.

* * *

Aang arrives home a little bit later than Katara expected him to. Aang doesn't think it was a big deal. He knows that there was a separate case that he especially needed to attend to. So, he just formally sits down at the table, as if he only missed dinner by a few minutes.

"You're late, sweetie," Katara says in a calm tone.

"Could be worse," He says with a shrug.

"Half of us are nearly finished," She says, giving him a look.

"Oh..." Aang says with a guilty smile, "I guess I'm more late than I thought..."

"Yeah," She says in a more quiet tone, but it sounds more of an upset or mad tone.

"Sorry about that," Aang says, "There was some unexpected case that came up that I needed to attend to."

"What happened, Dad?" Bumi asks.

"Just some other cases of some teenage junkies," Aang says, "Well, y'know... They weren't really teenagers. They were around your age, Bumi."

"Nineteen is still considered a teenager," Kya says.

"Yeah, but they were close to nineteen," Aang says, "You know, twenty and twenty-one."

Bumi throws Kya a look, and she kicks his foot lightly under the table. He grunts at her, then grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes from his little brother's side.

"So, why did you have to go if it was something Toph could easily deal with?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, honestly," Aang admits, "She just wanted me there. She said these two were different. They'd recently been under the influence of some dangerous stuff."

"Like what?" Tenzin asks curiously.

"Crystal meth," Aang says, dropping a spoonful of mash potatoes on the side of his plate.

"Jeez!" Kya nearly shrieks, "How did they get their hands on meth?"

"Who knows," Aang says, "That's what we're investigating."

Bumi's stomach flips after hearing the last few words said at the table that continue to linger there. No one talks for the rest of the meal. It wouldn't matter. Bumi continues to be scared and worried. He knows exactly how those guys get their hands on crystal meth.

They get it from him.

* * *

The moon shines brightly, and hangs straight up into the night sky.

Kya creeps out of her room, making sure no one is awake. She's been wanting an answer to the question she's had since dinner. she runs across the hall, and quickly rushes into Bumi's room. She shuts the door behind him, and silently walks over to sit on his bed.

"You wouldn't have to do with any of the meth heads dad is dealing with, now would you?" Kya asks.

"Kya, shut up," Bumi says, "We had one secret that we agreed to keep between ourselves. Only one."

"We never agreed to keep just one secret between ourselves," Kya says, her tone revealing anger.

"Yeah, well we are now," Bumi says.

"No we're not!" Kya says, angrily jumping up from her seat on Bumi's bed, "I never agreed to this!"

"Well, I did just now," Bumi says, keeping his tone calm. "And since you have no control over this little secret, or hardly have any idea about it, you have no say. Now get out. I want to go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted from all of that weed?" Kya asks.

"Kya, you need to understand something," Bumi says.

She pauses.

"You can't do this," Bumi says, "You can't tease me. In fact, I don't even want you to mention this ever again. Don't even tell any of your friends about this!"

"Fine," She sighs.

"You understand, now?" Bumi asks, "Do you promise to never speak of this again?"

"I understand," Kya says, "And I promise to never speak of this again."

"Good," Bumi says, "Now get your little butt out of here, and let me get some sleep."

"Good night you little jerk," Kya says playfully.

"Goodnight lil sis," He says, crawling into his bed.

Kya quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She wanders back into her own room, and closes the door behind her. She crawls into bed, but she doesn't sleep. She stares up at the ceiling fan, as it spins and spins. Just like her mind. Spinning and spinning, over and over. Just wanting to get to the bottom of this. Just wanting to know what got him to start smoking weed, why he makes it such a big deal. It's killing her, and keeps her up all night. Just wondering and wondering about her older brothers sake.

_Does he have anything to do with the meth heads that dad dealt with earlier? I know he doesn't want me to speak of it, but now that I have all of these questions, it's so hard to keep my mind from ignoring it, and so hard to keep my mouth shut about it._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~ Yes, the beginning part was a flash forward. The idea comes from Breaking Bad, which is what inspired me to write this little fanfiction. I promise this wont be long at all. I plan on making this shorter than 10 chapters.**

**And yes, I am working on chapter 11 of my other fanfiction, but I just didn't feel like continuing with it today. I just needed a little break.**


End file.
